bmaster_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Harvey Street Kids: Back at the Range
Harvey Street Kids: Back at the Range is an animated TV western comedy series based on the characters from DreamWorks Animation's Netflix original series and Nickelodeon's Back at the Barnyard. Setting as a spin-off/sequel to Home on the Loud Range, the show focuses on Audrey, Dot, and Lotta as they spend their everyday lives outside of Harvey Street and in a small farm called Patch of Heaven, where things go crazy whenever Audrey has a plan or Otis, a cow that walks and talks, always keeps the place wild. Plot After Slim's defeat, the Harvey girls spends their lives at Patch of Heaven where things are not always seem to be. Trivia * TBA Episodes Season 1 # The Good, the Bad and the Harvey: During Otis' B-day, Snotty comes in and ruins his birthday. Luckily, Little Audrey has a plan to get Snotty of the farm. # Bling My Harvey: After one mishap from Otis' purchase, the gang needs to disguise as an American family to impress a few builders from a worker group called "Bling My Barn". # Cowman and the Super-Harveys!: Otis and the girls play as their superhero personas while having the wild west see them as actual heroes. # Harvey's Best Friend: After Dot accident saves Duke by pushing him away from a falling amplifier, Duke begins getting loyal to Dot and becomes devoted to helping her doing everything, but Dot soon becomes annoyed when Duke goes overboard. # Chez Harvey: When Pig's truffle pies become a huge hit in Patch of Heaven, Audrey decide to use Pig's pies to sell them to the people of Harveytown to make money, but Pig quits when the animals begin to get greedy with trying to make money. # The Right Harvey: When a space test monkey named Bingo crash-lands in Patch of Heaven, the animals decide to let him stay in the barnyard, but Bingo is unsatisfied with the fact that Otis and Little Audrey are their leaders, so he tries to get rid of them so he can become leader. # Harvey-A-Go-Go: When Otis gets a hypnosis kit, Audrey accidentally hypnotizes herself so that she tries to destroy Pearl whenever she hears the sound of a bell. Now, Dot, Lotta, and the other animals must try to protect the farmer while trying to cure Audrey at the same time. # The Harvey Barnyard Games: Otis is embarrassed when Abby and the Harvey girls repeatedly beats him in the Barnyard Olympics, so he tries to find Abby and the girls' weaknesses and use them to his advantage. # Raging Harvey: A hedgehog named Don Bling convinces Otis and Audrey to fight in a wrestling match but it turns out that all of the matches are fixed so then Otis' opponents all lose intentionally. Now, Lotta, Dot, Abby, Pig and Pip must try to stop the hedgehog before Otis fights someone who is really trying. # Harvey Season: This week's Moose Appreciation Week, so Otis and the Harvey girls disguises themselves as a moose so they can get positive attention from humans, but his plan goes awry when Mevlin and his friends try to hunt their down, and their antlers are stuck to their head. # Home Sweet Harvey: Pip's mousehole is destroyed by Otis accidentally. He moves in with the others, but they're all unused to each other's habits. After hearing the others that it's impossible to share a home with Pip, he runs away and finds a bee hive. Otis, the Harvey girls, and his friends must search for him and return to the barnyard. # Club Harvey: Abby and the Harvey girls discovers Otis' secret club, but the animals don't want a female member there so they pretend the club is very boring so Abby and the girls would leave. Soon, though, Abby and the girls discovers that Otis is faking, so they create a club themselves. Now everybody wants to join her club and Otis is left alone. # The Chronicles of Harvia: When the gang gets caught by Snotty Boy in a game of "Dungeons and Barn Animals", they make Snotty believe he is in the mythical land of Harvia, and now the girls and the animals must force him out before he takes over Patch of Heaven. # Brave Harveys: Otis becomes afraid when he receives a letter from his childhood bully saying that he's coming to visit Patch of Heaven, so his friends try to help him defend his fear of the bully. # Harvey's 8: Otis loses the saloon to Chubs Malone, head of the gopher underground, in a game of Fizzbin. Now, the gophers dominate the barn at night. # Harvey Suave: Peck takes a potion Dot made to get enough courage to speak to his crush, Hannah, but he ends up being so confident that he challenges Root, a rooster much bigger than him, to a duel. # Top Harvey: Otis and Audrey becomes the county's new crop dusting aces. But an accident causes him to quit, however, and at the wrong moment: a large swarm of locusts is about to destroy the crops. This makes Audrey in charge to fix things while Otis spends his retirement at the farm. # School of Harvey: Otis must take over teaching after accidentally injuring Peck, the children's teacher. While the Harvey girls are busy fixing Peck, they realized that the kids learn boring things, Otis teaches the kids how to pull pranks. However, the kids develop an ultimate prank, which sends the barnyard silo to mid air, just when all of the animals are in there to hide from Duke, who appointed himself as new leader. # Mayor Harvey: Slim has escaped from jail and have disguised himself to be the next mayor of Harveytown. Soon, Audrey has a plan to have Otis to run for mayor against him from taking the lands again. Their competition goes horribly out of control, however. # Dummy and Harvier: When Freddy gets depressed over his lack of talent, Otis and the gang decide to make him take up ventriloquism. The dummy that they make, Mr. Jinx, comes alive, however, and tries to kill them. It turns out that a colony of termites has possessed Mr. Jinx to get revenge on them for using their tree to create Mr. Jinx. # Harvey Amok: Pig returns to his birthplace to be married, but after Audrey realizes that Pig's bride is cruel and bratty, she tries to stop the wedding by beating Pig in a contest. # Sun Harvey: The girls' new Kobe cow neighbors begin to think that he's the reincarnation of the legendary Sun Cow when they discover Otis has a fifth udder (which was actually a bee sting). Otis is glad he has that status until he realizes that the cow neighbours actually serve "Sun Cows" at a steak restaurant and they're planning to do the same to Otis. # Clam Harvey: Under Lotta's request, the girls takes in a clam that she rescued from a nearby saloon. However, the clam is a rude and demanding house guest and, to make matters worse, it reproduces many party-going clams. Since they don't want to leave, the girls and the animals must figure out how to calm them down. # Harveyshack: Otis uses Crazy Louie – a loopy groundskeeper at a high-end western-like golf course and apparently his friend – to let him, the girls, and the animals through the back gate and play a round. When Pig throws a club and accidentally hits Louie in the appendix, though, a guilt-ridden Otis decides to win the big golf tournament to get a new appendix. Meanwhile, an chameleon worker tries to get rid of a small gopher in the middle of the gift course. # Harveyado: The girls and animals turn Patch of Heaven into a theme park to raise the money they need to save the farm and decide to hire an actor to play the bandit. Instead of an actor, unfortunately, a real bandit shows up to pillage the town. # Cowman: Secret of the Sugar Bowl!: When Cowman and the Harvey girls is assigned by Dot herself in the task of guarding the Sugar Bowl at the county fair while gusrding the jurassic corn kernal from the mayor, Count Olaf (played by Neil Patrick Harris) wants to steal the sugar bowl to destory the world posing as Professor Twineyvines. When the town is impressed with Twineyvines and unimpressed with Cowman trying to save the Sugar Bowl from him, Twineyvines becomes the new protector. Immediately, Cowman and the girls takes the Sugar Bowl and the Corn Kernal to protect it and is branded as thiefs and then chased by a mob. He then decides to stop Twineyvines when Cowgirl finds Cowman, Ratboy, and the Super-Harveys headed for Peru and says that Green Rooster, Mr. Hamtastic and Paranoid Man have been kidnapped by Meviln and the Bloogly Boys, who they do not know is in line with Twineyvines. Now, Cowman, Ratboy, the Super-Harveys, Cowgirl, Mr. Hamtastic, Paranoid Man and Green Rooster must unite to defeat Olaf, clear Cowman's name, and save the Jurassic Corn Kernel (mutated into a giant monster by one of the Sugar Bowl's powerful sugar) from destroying the fair (even though the fair was already destroyed). Season 2 # It's A Harvey-ful Life!: On Christmas Eve, Santa Claus comes to visit Patch of Heaven, but after he catches Ferret Fever from Freddy, the Harvey Girls and the animals have to go deliver all of the presents themselves. # Wild Mike's Harvey Party: Otis and Audrey bored of Abby's book club, so he releases Wild Mike from a cage so they can have a dance party, but things get out of control when Wild Mike accidentally escapes the barn and is captured by group of western dancers. # Harvey Reunion: Abby is excited that her cousin, Veronica, is coming to Patch of Heaven for a visit along with Dot's rival Chevron, but it turns out Veronica and Chevron, despite appearing to be nice on the outside, are actually using her beauty to manipulate the animals into doing things to please them. # Meet the Harveys: Freddy’s parents are coming to visit for his birthday, but he is too scared to reveal that he’s given up his carnivorous ways. # Harvey Treasure Hunt: A group of Canadian Crows from the first film want to steal the corn from the barnyard, but after repeated failed attempts, they decide to give the girls and the animals a fake treasure map to distract them from guarding the corn. # Harvey Cupig: Pig writes a love letter to his favorite pastry treat, but Otis finds it and thinks Abby wrote it to him. # Harvey Animal Fun Time: In order to get out of going to a "Crush4U" concert with Abby so he, the Harvey girls, and his friends can go bowling, Otis lies and says he needs to celebrate "Happy Animal Fun Time Day" in which everybody must stay home to celebrate. # Endangered Harveys: The girls and the animals claim the farm as a protected habitat to prevent an interstate from tearing it down and disguise Freddy as a spotted three-toed ferret. They then realize that this species is real, and a real female spotted ferret is shipped to the barnyard and Freddy falls in love with her. Sadly, the animals realize that female spotted ferrets eat male spotted ferrets when they marry, so the gang must get rid of her. # Harvey Barn Buddy: Dot builds a security system for Patch of Heaven, but it turns out that the system is doing more harm than good. # Free Harvey: The Harvey girls and the animals liberate a show whale from a water park, but Otis has a lot more to go when the animals are being eaten by this whale. # Too Harvey to be Glue: When Pig cooks up what appears to be permanent glue, the Harvey girls and the animals try to sell the glue to make money. They soon realize that the glue explodes two hours after it is applied and must find a way to get rid of it safely. # Harvey Wiggleplix: Pig has been hanging out with his imaginary friend, Mr. Wiggleplix, for weeks and it drives the girls and the other animals crazy. Then one day, Pig claims that Otis killed Mr. Wiggleplix so Otis has to dress up as Mr. Wiggleplix for Pig to feel better. # Harvey Chain Gang: The Harvey girls and animals get arrested when they are mistakened by the sheriff for bandits disguised in animal costumes. Chained together, they try to escape so that they can find the real thieves by following the clues. # Get Harvey!: Bessy is constantly rude towards the Harvey girls and the animals, even though she is rarely seen. Audrey, the girls, and the animals wonder what she does when they don't see her and try to spy on her. # Harvey of the Mole People: Continuing from the last episode, Pig's mole subjects (from when he was Emperor of the Mole People for 45 minutes) have sought him out to return as their Emperor and defend them from Eric the Terrible, a verbally abusive worm. # A Beautiful Harvey: After Freddy gets struck by lightning, he becomes a genius and knows everything, so they get him to compete in a trivia show so they can win a million dollars. They realize that, unfortunately, Freddy's intelligence is only temporary and he becomes stupid again after a prolonged period of time. # Haunted Harveyween: In a bid to collect the most Halloween candy and win a prize, Otis tops off the animals' trick-or-treat candy with a handful of candy from a hollowed-out pumpkin that legend says belongs to Hockey Mask Bob and reclaim his candy. # Harvey Mission: Save Donkey Kong: The animals and the girls climb a mountain to reach Donkey Kong's home after Donkey Kong gets in an accident. # RoboHarvey: After Otis accidentally breaks up Peck's body with a hammer, he and Dot rebuilds Peck by adding robot parts to him so he can be a big help around the barnyard, but things go awry when Peck's circuits get overloaded and he goes out of control. # Harvery Dickory Donkey: Pip falls in love with a donkey named Prunella, but Bessy repeatedly tries to break the two up, leading to others to believe that Bessy loves Pip. # Clown and Harvey: Snotty Boy's clown dad battles against the fake dad (Otis) and the real one. # Four Leaf Harvey: After all of the potatos are gone, Otis, Audrey, and the gang try to catch a leprechaun before its too late. # Sheriff Harvey: Otis and his friends become sheriffs after Sam gets injured, and they try to solve a crime that is about stealing cash... and donuts. # Plucky and Harvey: Otis finds a giant chicken egg and decides to hatch it so they can have a fifth for polo. The giant chicken egg turns out to be that of a dinosaur, which proceeds to wreak havoc wherever it goes. The animals want to get rid of it, but Otis has paternal feelings and begs the animals to give him a chance. They relent, but things truly go awry when the dinosaur quickly grows a thousand times its size and Meviln and the Bloogly Boys would use it to wreak havoc on the town. # Harvey Catfish: Otis' former best friend named Eddie returns and tries to get rid of Pip, and Otis and his friends must stop him. # Harveys Vs. Aliens: While they're taking care of the crops using a chainsaw, Audrey accidentally attracts actual space aliens who are bent on conquering Earth. Category:A Series of Unfortunate Events Category:Harvey Street Kids Category:Back at the Barnyard Category:Hand Drawn Animation Category:TV Series Category:Based on TV Shows Category:Comedy Category:Western Category:Adventure Category:Donkey Kong